La muerte de un cerezo
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: En el mundo Ninja solo hay un destino...la muerte. El cerezo de Konoha se marchita en el campo de batalla...pero no sin antes escuchar SU despedida..."¿p-por que ahora?" "dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"


_**La muerte de un cerezo**_

Hello!

Aquí me reporto con otro fic, trágico…=/

Espero que les guste ^^

Bueno está demás decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y que esta historia está escrita sin fines lucrativos, solo por mera entretención y gusto ;)

Sin más espero que disfruten mi historia…

* * *

Dolor…

Eso era lo único que sentía en esos momentos. Mi respiración se hacía dificultosa, pues mis pulmones parecían no querer dejar entrar oxigeno. Suspiré con resignación. Estaba claro que aquel sería mi final…no tenía salvación, iba a morir allí, en el campo de batalla como una kunoichi.

Ladeé el rostro para ver el resto de los cuerpos que yacían regados a mí alrededor. Muchos aún seguían con vida, intentando sobrevivir...otros como yo, solo estaban esperando a que la muerte se los llevase pronto y los demás…los demás ya se habían marchado hace mucho.

Mis ojos se cerraron luego de varios minutos. A pesar de ser una shinobi medico no tenía el chakra suficiente como para lograr curarme, además mis heridas eran serias…era evidente que moriría. Con lentitud, llevé una mano hasta la espada que estaba incrustada en mi estómago reposándola justo en el mango…había dañado uno de mis órganos vitales, pero a la vez servía como tapón que evitaba el desangramiento…si la dejaba allí, mi tortura podría durar horas y yo…yo no lo deseaba.

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, logré desencajarla de mi cuerpo emitiendo un alarido lleno de dolor. No pude evitar derramar lágrimas al hacerlo…

La sangre comenzó a recorrer la tierra y mi cuerpo con más rapidez, tiñendo cada rincón y recordándome que en cualquier instante moriría. Sonreí…era mejor así…al final de cuentas ¿Quién me necesitaba?

Naruto tenía a Hinata…Kakashi a Shizune…Tsunade-sama a Jiraiya-sama…mis padres habían muerto en una misión hacía algún tiempo y yo era hija única…Ino tenía a Shikamaru y…no había nadie más que pudiese preguntarse o lamentarse mi ausencia.

Quizás Naruto y Kakashi un poco…fuimos compañeros de equipo por mucho tiempo pero…eso no era motivo suficiente. Ambos tenían una vida, los dos tenían a alguien que los esperaba en casa. Yo a mis veintitrés años no tenía a nadie…a pesar de que ÉL había regresado.

Porque sí, Sasuke volvió a la aldea… ¿y para qué? Solo para volver a destrozarme el corazón como años atrás. Había encontrado a alguien fuerte con quien restaurar su clan, había elegido a alguien que no era una molestia en su vida, que era una gran kunoichi…

Admito que fue frustrante, fue doloroso…pero no lo demostré. Me mostré indiferente ante aquello y centré mi camino en seguir adelante, en adentrarme más y más al mundo shinobi. Me convertí en la mejor medic-nin de la historia, superando a mi maestra en un cien por ciento, encontrando la cura de mil enfermedades misteriosas…pero aún así…

Escuché un lamento desgarrador. Al girar mi rostro vi a una kunoichi tocando el lugar en donde se suponía debiera estar su brazo. No pude evitar sentir tristeza, impotencia…era médico pero no podía hacer más nada…porque yo también iba a morir.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo como el frío comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo. La pesadez de mis ojos se hacía casi incontenible y un nudo se posó en mi garganta al darme cuenta que aquel era el final… agradecía de cierta manera que ellos no estuviesen aquí…no quería que me vieran en este estado, que vieran lo débil que fui…

Sollocé y eso hizo que la sangre saliese con más fuerza ahora por mi boca, ahogándome por lo que me obligué a girarme un poco y lograr escupirla. Era gracioso en cierto modo, estaba muriendo pero aún así luchaba por mantenerme despierta algunos minutos más.

-_instinto de supervivencia-_pensé con desagrado

Me quede tirada de costado, viendo como el sol se ocultaba dándole paso a un ocaso hermoso. Dicen que las cosas las disfrutas más cuando sabes que no volverás a verlas…ahora compruebo que es verdad.

Lloré…lloré como hacía mucho no hacía. Lloré de dolor, de rabia, de angustia, de resignación…pero incluso lloré de felicidad…porque todo mi sufrir, todos estos sentimientos se irían y me dejarían en paz…lloré de emoción al darme cuenta que mi existencia al menos ayudó a los demás, salve vida, traje vidas al mundo…perdí algunas pero por eso me esforzaba cada día…para que no volviese a ocurrir.

Mis ojos se cerraron y yo luche por mantenerme consiente, a pesar de que el frío y el dolor me eran insoportables. No sabía el porqué…pero deseaba mantenerme despierta…solo un poco más.

Un silencio sepulcral me dio a entender que todos los que estaban a mi alrededor y aún se mantenían con vida, ya habían abandonado este mundo…solo quedaba yo. Sonreí…hasta en morirme era obstinada. Y fue en esos momentos que escuché unos pasos dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba. No me inquieté…a pesar de que luego pude reconocer un par de pasos más a su lado.

Entreabrí mis ojos pues lograba escuchar murmullos distorsionados. Unas siluetas se posaron frente a mí, siluetas que no supe reconocer pero aun así no me inquietaron.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Aquella voz se me hacía familiar. Pero no, no lograba ver quien era…cada vez la oscuridad me estaba consumiendo más y más.

-¡¡por favor Sakura-chan no te vayas!!

A quien quiera que me este llamando…le pido que me deje en paz…yo ya me resigne y solo quiero descansar. Mi propósito, mi destino ya fue cumplido…no tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

-Sakura…-llamó ahora otra voz que me estremeció

Sentí que alguien me alzaba y me apoyaba en algo cálido. Mis ojos se abrieron lo suficiente como para reconocer una chaqueta de jounnin…era un ninja de Konoha. Intenté centrar mi recuperada pero muy dificultosa visión hasta el rostro de aquel que me cargaba y me miraba con intensidad.

Unos orbes negros como el carbón se encontraron con los míos; me miraban con dolor y con súplica…jamás me había imaginado que eso pudiese ser posible. Mi mano viajó hasta su mejilla mientras que una leve sonrisa surcaba mis labios.

-Sa…su…ke…k-kun…-balbuceé con dolor, a pesar de que mi visón no era clara podría reconocer aquellos ojos en donde fuesen

-Sakura…-volvió a repetir mi nombre entrecerrando sus orbes con arrepentimiento-…Tsunade ya está en camino pronto estar--…

Negué con lentitud y resignación-…n-no…y-o...yo no…

-no hables…-me ordenó mientras que recorría con la mirada los alrededores

A penas si podía escuchar las voces de algunos pidiendo ayuda rescatando a los pocos sobrevivientes…ellos pensaban que yo podría estar en aquel grupo pero…no, no iba a engañarlos. Aquella espada cumplió con su cometido y la sangre ya se me estaba haciendo escasa…en cualquier momento mi corazón dejaría de latir.

-tú solo resiste un poco más…

-n-no…y-yo…ya sé que…voy a-a morir…-dije con un tono lleno de resignación

-¡no!

Lo miré un tanto sorprendida…no esperaba una reacción así de él. Sentí como me apegaba más a su cuerpo y con su abrazo intentaba retenerme.

-S-Sa…Suke…

-no sigas hablando…

-d-déjalo…y-ya m-me resigne…

Lo sentí temblar ante mis palabras. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en mi rostro por lo que aproveché a sonreírle lo más sinceramente posible, a pesar del dolor que me causaba irme y saber que jamás volvería a verle…a pesar de todo había algo que jamás cambió y que jamás cambiaría…

-me equivoque…-dijo con un hilo de voz-…y…no fui capaz de darme cuenta antes…

Cerré los ojos y suspiré con cansancio, estaba esforzándome por mantenerme con vida por algunos segundos más-…t-todo…todo error…-tragué con dificultad, el aire se me estaba haciendo cada vez más pesado-…tie-ne s-soluci-ón…

-este no…-masculló con frustración-…discúlpame...

Lo miré sin entender-… ¿p-por q-que?

Sasuke bajó la mirada-…por hacerte tanto daño…

No pude evitar que las lagrimas escapasen de mis ojos…él me estaba pidiendo disculpas por todo el daño que me había hecho… ¡AHORA! ¡Ahora que yo…!

-idiota…-mascullé apretando la tela de su chaqueta-… ¿p-porque ahora…?

-dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…

Hipé ante sus palabras. Sentí ira. Sentí odio. Sentí frustración. Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de amarlo…por mucho que quisiese.

-te amo…-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchase

Mis ojos se desorbitaron ante su confesión, pero antes de poder reclamar, antes de poder hacer más…juntó sus labios con los míos. Al principio intenté resistirme, pero no duró mucho…era débil, y sabía que era algo que deseaba que ocurriese hacia mucho…aunque lamentaba que fuese justo en estos momentos.

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquel contacto. Sintiendo como su lengua se introducía en mi boca y ambos comenzábamos una danza en la que ninguno deseaba quedar atrás…

Pero la muerte es cruel…y estaba reclamándome hacía mucho. Me separé estremeciéndome por el dolor…aferrándome más a su pecho y llorando de ira…

-quiero quedarme contigo…-chillé haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para no entrecortar mis palabras-…ahora quiero estar a tu lado…

Sasuke se aferró más a mi-…solo resiste un poco más…

-no…-no podía hacerlo, la vida se me estaba apagando-…Sasuke-kun…-susurré captando su atención. Acaricié su mejilla y sonreí a pesar de mis lágrimas-…gracias…

-Sakura…

-gracias…por decírmelo…ahora yo…

-¡no lo digas…!-me ordenó otra vez en su intento por retenerme

-yo podré morir en paz…-musité para luego mirarlo con todo el amor del mundo-…sé feliz…con quien elegiste…-vi el brillo de culpa en sus ojos-…hazla feliz… haz feliz a tus hijos…prométemelo…

No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándome largamente pero logré interpretar las palabras mudad de sus ojos. Sabía que cumpliría con lo que le pedí…y eso me hacía estar tranquila. Cerré los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro largo y cansado.

-te amo…

Y eso fue todo lo que logré decir pues el frío y la oscuridad invadió mi mundo por completo, pero antes de marcharme hacia la eterna oscuridad…logré escuchar claramente…

_Espérame…Sakura…_

* * *

Soy mala no?

Jeje creo que si =/ una historia que se me ocurrió, si se dan cuenta es cortísima XD

Pero en fin…

De antemano agradezco a los que la leyeron y espero que dejen comentarios ^^ :D

Un beso enorme a cada una!

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
